Street and highway safety is at the forefront of concerns when speaking in regards to public safety. With the ever increasing volume of cars on the road, deaths and injuries resulting from traffic accidents continue to be an all too common occurrence. While some of these accidents are related to weather, poor driving conditions, mechanical failure, and the like, many are due to distracted driving. Recent spikes in accident rates due to distracted driving are primarily attributed to drivers who use cellular phones to text while driving. While educational awareness programs continue to provide some benefits, the news is still filled everyday with accidents and even deaths that continue to occur while drivers are using cellular phones. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the necessity of motor vehicle drivers to text message can be greatly reduced, but yet still allow use of status and update communications. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.